


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by Missy



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Blooming Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, One Night Stands, Referenced Bondage, Serial One Night Stands, Teachers, Teachers in love, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He's known Athena since they were pimply-faced fifteen year olds, then assured heroes.  Now they were teachers who'd developed an awkward habit of falling into bed with each other.  There couldn't be anything more there, though.  Right?
Relationships: Coach Boomer/Principal Powers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



> I've shipped this pairing forever and I'm so glad to see someone else request it!

He blinks back to life with his face buried in blue silk-covered pillowcases, his eyes cast upon the practical alarm clock Athena keeps right by her bed.

It’s six. _Shit_

She comes out of the shower looking like a knock-out and as always Tommy gives her a shit-eating grin and sits up, his hair messy. 

“Morning,” he says, and tries to throw her a come-hither look that’ll get her to take her robe off.

Her smile’s pretty fond instead of betraying some level of annoyance. “Good morning,” Athena says, that practical trill in her voice as she sits down on the edge of the bed and sweeps that long, dark hair of hers back into a practical ponytail. One of her thighs emerges from the parting of her robe and Tommy stares openly while his hand slaps the floor in a vain attempt at finding his boxer shorts – which he’d pitched against her lamp. He grunted and reached for them.

“Any requests?” she teases, reaching into the same drawer for her underwear.

Tommy squirms into his boxers under the sheets and winces. “Yeah, next time you tie me up we shouldn’t do a granny,” he said, rubbing his wrist. “The old healing factor ain’t what it used to be.”

She immediately holds out her hand and he places his wrist in her strong but careful grip. “Why didn’t you tell me that while we were in the middle aftercare?” She checks his joints over, works his wrist. “Nothing’s broken.”

“I didn’t say anything was,” he points out. “I’m just a little stiff. S’called being forty.”

She smiles. “You’re a very flexible and handsome forty.” She kisses his cheek, which easily takes him back to their youth. He’d known Athena for almost his entire life – since they were in high school, then when they were young heroes in the ’70’s and ‘80’s. She was always the first person he called on, and always the first person he eagerly praised to the press. He remembers watching her lift a car over her head and use it to knock out a pernicious villain with it and remembers thinking to himself _She is magic, powerful magic._ And she never seems to break a sweat over it.

Then she gets up and strides to her closet, picking out a very practical outfit, a green suit with black pants and a cream blouse.

He watches her dress, tee-shirt and gym shorts in hand. Should he shower? Did she want him to wait until she was gone? He only knew he wanted to ask her one thing.

“Why don’t we go out on a real date?” he asks. She looks over her shoulder at him, her head tilting. “Not a thing for the press, or a publicity stunt. A real date, just you and me. I mean, you got your bedroom soundproofed so I wouldn’t freak out the neighbors and break your vases, I think we owe each other something else besides the ol’ one-two-three-skidoo.”

She meets his eye in her closet mirror, her skirt zipped to the curve of her hip, covering curves he remembers oh so well. “If you promise me one thing,” she says.

“What?”

“You won’t bring Medulla along with you. I like him well enough but I don’t feel like arguing with him about twelfth century poets all night.”

Tommy laughs. “He’s got twins taking care of him, he’ll be fine.”

She reaches out for him and lifts him up single-handedly from the bed. “Want to seal it with a kiss?”

“Does it rain in France?” 

“Spain,” she corrects him, but kisses his lips anyway.

This time he stands up and kisses her, a kiss that becomes serious enough to result in him sprawling across the bed with her straddling his hips. 

“We’re gonna be late,” he points out, as if the rest of his body actually cares about that.

“First bell doesn’t ring until seven,” she says. “Don’t you have super speed?”

“Not when it comes to this,” he growls, and kisses her soundly.


End file.
